1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases for articles, and more specifically to apparatus for carrying and storing toiletries for the shower.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A vast variety of devices for carrying and storing shower toiletries is known. For example, shaving kits, ditty bags and the like are commonly employed. However, they are adapted to carrying all manner of toilet articles besides those strictly for the shower and are, therefore, often of substantial size. In addition, these are often of fabric and usually include zippers. Thus, they tend not to be designed for use directly in water.
Plastic soap boxes are another familiar item, these being more adapted to shower use. However, they usually accommodate little more than a single bar of soap.
A shower kit adapted to carry the minimum, essential shower items is needed; these being soap, hair shampoo and conditioner, and a face cloth. Further, being adapted for use right in the shower, it should be impervious to water. And, such a kit should be readily useful as a toilet article carrier outside the shower, as well. It is additionally desirable that the kit permit the face cloth to dry between uses.